Paradise Found
by UmbraLunae
Summary: Max had found and lost a love, when he took a few years out in Poland. Now His young love has found a home in England, but Max isn't the only one with eyes for the lovely Tilly. Rated M for language and some sexual scenes in later chapters


**Hey guys, been doing this story for an hour, wrote absolutely loads and then my little sister pulls the plug and it all goes! Proper gutted! Anyway here's my new story hope you guys enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_No! Papa! Papa! Please!"_

_The girl curled in a ball, her hands round her head, she was crying._

"_Filth! Speak in our mother tongue!"_

_The older man kicked the girl again._

"_This what you wanted? Is it boy?"_

_Another blow to the stomach, the young man couldn't stand it! He flinched, turning away._

_Kick. Kick. Kick._

_The young girl screamed. Her hands going to her stomach now._

"_Papa! _Proszę! Nie Papa!"

'_Nie marnuj__swojego oddechu__! __śmieci__!"_

_"Panie!__Panie!__Proszę!__Zostaw ją__...__Daj jej__być__! __Części__ją!"_

_The older man looked down at his daughter, tears streaming from her eyes. It had been a shock, the girl normally avoids him. But when she went through the extent of not coming home for weeks at a time, something had happened. She was pregnant. Yes, he expected grandchildren, but she was sixteen and he was older. He was ten years older, and Dale Barrick had warned him off his daughter a few times now. Now his daughter was pregnant to this man, he was literally seeing red. It was on his hands and covering the young couples bodies as they had been beaten into submission, or so he thought. Barrick didn't expect the young man to retaliate and was shocked when the young man elbowed his men in the face, pushing them to the ground. Barrick showed no emotion as the man yelled running towards him. Barrick stared and pulled his gun out pointing it at his daughter._

_"If you want her to live, go ahead. Hit me. But if you truly love her you will leave."_

_The torment swirled before he ran._

* * *

"Oi, Carter!" Terry shouted as he Smacker the man over the head with his paper, "Pay attention."

Max Carter, now 33 and moving on with his life. Well that's what you would think, his young love was constantly on his mind, it didn't matter how deep or how far down she was pushed, she was always there. It confused Max slightly, normally he could keep her at bay but lately she was ripe in his head.

"Sorry Guv," Max said, as he glanced between Jack Meadows and Neil Manson, "Head's in a different place."

"Well then get focused, this is serious. A woman has been abducted and the only witness is her four year daughter, you're going to have to tread carefully."

"Course Guv."

Max smiled inwardly, he didn't think he was a heartless man but he felt like one sometimes. He smiled at the thought of an abduction, now it wasn't that he was a sick man, it was just...it offered a distraction to thinking about her. It give him a reason to drown her in thought, to forget about her and her...his child.

"Right Guv, is the kid here?"

"Yea, she's downstairs with Mel in the soft interview room." Jack watched as Max walked to the door, "Max, be weary She doesn't always stick to English and sh'es confused."

"Doesn't stick...what?"

"English Max, you know what we're speaking now?!"

"Terry, enough. She speaks English and Polish Max, we're trying to get in touch with a guardian but no such luck yet."

Max nodded and continued on his way out stopping for a moment at the door. Surely Grace would be better at this, or Mickey; Not him. No, this was case and Max rarely shot them down. Max opened the door and went in, seeing Mel sat on the ground playing with blocks with the small child. Mel looked up and then as a chain reaction so did the little girl.

"Hey it's okay, this is my friend." Mel tried to coax the little girl as she had ran behind one of the settee's "This is Max, he's a good guy."

Slowly but surely the little girl made her way around and sat down on the settee next to Mel. The girl was tiny, with chocolate curls falling down her back, her head shook every now and then and she tried desperately to push her fringe out of her eyes. Max sat opposite them.

"Max is here to help find your mum."

"You're gonna find mamma?"

"Yes, you were there when..."

"When the bad men came."

"Can you remember anything?"

"Not weally. there was a lot of scweaming."

Even Max's icy heart melted as the little girl spoke. Mel watched as the child her her toy bunny close to her, cuddling it. The little one certainly knew how to pull at someones heart strings.

"You gotta find her mister. Even Scwolly misses her," the child held her toy up as she said 'Scwolly', showing Max and Mel who she meant, "Is my auntie here yet?"

"Not yet." Mel replied

"So what's your name?" Max asked.

"I'm Sasha, I'm four."

"Hello Sasha. I'm Max, do you only live with your mamma?"

"Nope."

"Your papa too?"

"No, not my papa. We live with Nana and Poppa and auntie."

"Where's your Nana and poppa?"

"Holiday." Sasha sat cuddling Scwolly. "How will this find Mamma? Auntie didn't take her, she's at work."

"What do you normally do on a day Sasha?"

"I'm supposed to be a school, but I had a head ache. Mamma kept me at home."

The three looked to the door as door open and Roger walked in.

"Sir, her auntie's just came in. She's here."

Roger stood aside as a woman pushed past him into the room. Sasha jumped up and ran to her, the woman sank to her knees, hugging the tiny child close to her body. Mel and Max spoke, walking to them. Mel handed Scwolly to Sasha as the child let go of her auntie, who stood.

"Ma'am I'm afraid we're gonna have to ask you a few questions, is that alright?"

"Yes of course."

"Would you like a drink?"

"A cup of water please?"

The dark haired officer nodded, before walking out. The child's aunt stood up and turned to thank the other officer, her mouth her open. And as he saw her face, he mirrored her. The two spoke, questioning each other at once.

"Tilly?"

"Max?"

* * *

**Translations**

**_Papa! _Proszę! Nie Papa - please! Don't papa  
****_Nie marnuj__swojego oddechu__! __śmieci - _Don't waste your breath! trash!  
****_Panie!__Panie!__Proszę!__Zostaw ją__...__Daj jej__być__! __Części__ją - _Sir! Sir! Please! Leave her...Leave her be! Spare her!**

**This is a lot shorter then I planned, but let me know what you think!**


End file.
